harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Snatchers
Snatchers are members of an organisation of bounty hunters formed by Lord Voldemort when he seized control of the Ministry of Magic in the summer of 1997. It appeared to be a relatively informal organisation with the main purpose of rounding up Muggle-borns and "blood traitors" (who, at the time, simply being one made one an outlaw). However, they also responded when the Taboo curse was triggered by someone using the Dark Lord's name. History When Ron Weasley temporarily abandoned the Horcrux hunt with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he was cornered by five Snatchers, who hoped that he was a Muggle-born they could turn into the Ministry of Magic for a reward. However, he told them that he was Stan Shunpike. While they were arguing about whether or not he was lying (Ron suggested that they were not intelligent, and thought that one of them even had a trace of Troll blood), Ron managed to seize his wand and escape. Around Easter of 1998, Fenrir Greyback's group of Snatchers tracked down a group of wizards and goblins that included Dean Thomas and Griphook, whom they captured. It is likely that they were responsible for the deaths of Dean and Griphook's other travelling companions, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, and Gornuk. Soon after, the same group discovered Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, after Harry accidentally triggered the Taboo on Voldemort's name. Harry claimed that he was "Vernon Dudley", a Slytherin student and son of a Ministry official. Ron claimed to be Stan Shunpike again, but was not believed, and then said he was "Barny Weasley". Hermione said she was Penelope Clearwater and a half-blood. Their story may have been believed, but Hermione's picture was spotted in the Daily Prophet, which declared her to be "the Mudblood who is known to be travelling with Harry Potter". Greyback then decided to bring the group to Malfoy Manor, where he expressed an eagerness to bite Hermione. However, all the Snatchers but Greyback were stunned by Bellatrix Lestrange after she spotted Godric Gryffindor's Sword among the items they had seized. The Snatchers and the Death Eaters were ultimately thwarted, and the group escaped along with a few prisoners. Role The Snatchers seem to have been a militia formed from mercenaries and wizards less able and competent than Voldemort's elite Death Eaters and led by 'pack leaders' such as Fenrir Greyback. They were subordinate to the Death Eaters, as demonstrated by the disdainful treatment Greyback and his gang received at Malfoy Manor. Despite outnumbering Bellatrix Lestrange four to one, they were ignominiously defeated and possibly killed. It is possible that skilled Snatchers were appointed as Death Eaters, as this seems to fit in with Lord Voldemort's claim that he "rewards his helpers". As there were a dozen Death Eaters guarding the village of Hogsmeade alone, it is likely that Lord Voldemort was recruiting more Death Eaters. Known Snatchers *Fenrir Greyback *Scabior *Chief Snatcher *Unidentified Snatcher Behind the scenes The word Snatcher has been translated into other languages, including: *Polish: Szmalcownik (sing.), Szmalcownicy (pl.) Instead of creating a neologism, the translator decided to use much more appropriate word designed during World War II - "Szmalcownicy". *The Snatchers bear a remarkable resemblance to The Nazi Gestapo and The SS, who rounded up Jews and others targeted by them before and during World War II. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' fr:Rafleurs Category:Snatchers Category:Organisations Category:Death Eater Allies